Mi Diamante
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Estúpida sonrisa que lo hace ver mas arrogante.-No creo saberlo todo pero aquí la arrogante eres tu.. querida.-termino de decirme."Sera mejor que no leas mis pensamientos si no quieres ser torturado."-¿De verdad..me torturarías?-dijo el..muy cerca de mi.


**_¡Hola!_**

_E aquí mi nuevo one-shoot. No.. no me pierdo tan rápido. Siempre publicando XD. Se les quiere chicas. En fin este en un Jane-Edward._  
_A mi parecer quedo un poco Ooc de parte de ambos.. pero bueno esta pareja esta cañón escribir acerca de ella. No quise irme por lo dramático... así que por eso salio algo raro. Pero aun no dejan de ser Jane y Edward._

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Laura esto es para ti. Créeme friend que intente hacer lo mejor que pude.. pero esto fue lo mejor que me salio._  
_Sinceramente espero que te guste TU regalo.. ya que me pediste un leve lime. Besitos._

_**Disclaimer-**Todo le pertenece a Meyer y solo la trama es mía._

_¡Ahora... a leer!_

* * *

_**-...Mi Diamante...-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No existía.. una salida para mi. ¡Solo quería gritar! Maldito Edward Cullen. ¿Porque tiene que quedarse justamente aquí en el castillo Vulturi? ¿Porque tantos días? ¿Porque solamente el? Sinceramente no me viera molestado que su familia, jaj,a quien engaño... bueno al menos... parte de ella viera venido con el. ¡Si! Carlisle Cullen era una opción porque no vino el con ese de Edward. ¿Porque demonios Aro le propuso quedarse? Y justamente.. jaj... al lado de mi habitación. Me volveré loca. Cálmate Jane... eres una Vulturi... a la que muchos temen, tienes un don mortal y destacas por ser calculadora.. así que..-¡No te comportes como una cría!-Esta bien.. ya esta.

Es que.. ¿Porque justamente a mi me tocaba atenderlo los días que se quedara? ¡Noo...! Si definitivamente el haber torturado tantos humanos y vampiros ahora se me esta pasando la factura. Aun así no me arrepiento. Pero no se si podre aguantar. Es que con su simple presencia me hace querer tocarlo o... besarle. YO tengo limites. En fin lo odio.

.

.

Ya estoy al frente del castillo. Pienso.. hum.. que lo que tome de sangre me dará para tres días. Ahora tengo otra prioridad ademas de la sangre. Ocultar mis pensamientos.. o sentimientos. Hum. Concéntrate Jane... mira que ya podrías estar a una distancia donde te pueda escuchar.

.

.

Entre al castillo con la frente en alto (como siempre) y caminando con seguridad y arrogancia. Baje por el acenso y cuando se abrieron las puertas mire a Gianna la humana recepcionista. Le dedique una sonrisa burlona. Jaj. ¿En realidad creía que algún día la convertirían? Jaja. Que ilusa. Hum. Eso al menos me pone de mejor humor. Abrí las puertas y ahí en lo alto de los tronos se encontraba mi creador... Aro.

-¡Ah, querida!-empezó a decir el con aire jovial levantándose de su trono y alzando sus manos con autoridad.-Que bueno que llegas. ¿Ya te alimentaste?- me pregunto el asimilando una sonrisa cálida. Pero.. bueno, jaj, eso es imposible ya que nosotros no podemos ser cálidos.

-Si maestro. Gracias por dejarme salir.-le conteste con respeto y le hice una reverencia.

-¡Ah! Jane te e dicho que no de arrodilles ante mi.-dijo Aro con fingido reproche y diversión en los ojos.-Eres muy especial para mi,eres como una hija. "Eres mi diamante."-termino de decir Aro y luego miro hacia donde estaba... Ed-ward con una sonrisa que demostraba orgulloso.

Eso me hizo sentir importante y poderosa. Así que instintivamente sonreí con algo de maldad.-"Ahí tienes..Cullen. Soy su diamante." Pensé mirándolo a los ojos como siempre con frialdad pero con un por ciento de arrogancia. El simplemente sonrió de manera torcida. Pero juraría que vi algo mas en sus ojos.

-Bueno... hasta luego mis jóvenes.. iré a hacer unas cosas que tengo pendiente. Aunque... claro.. preferiría que se fueran a sus respectivos cuartos como todos los demás.-termino de decir Aro dando un aplauso y se fue por las puertas principales.

.

.

A decir verdad no me importo la decisión de el. Simplemente di media vuelta y camine hacia las puertas para dirigirme hacia los dormitorios. Jaj. No se porque Aro quiso que tengamos "dormitorios" pero en estos momentos estoy apreciando al mio. No le discuto nada y ahora con razón... menos solo quiero llegar a mi espacio personal llamado "dormitorio".

Seguí caminando hacia mi objetivo pero me di cuenta que Cullen me perseguía. Lo mire de reojo y me di cuenta que tenia esa inrresisti..esa sonrisa torcida que siempre lo que caracterizaba. Esa... esa sonrisa estúpida y burlona.

-¿De que te ríes... Cullen?-le pregunte con frialdad deteniéndome para enfrentarlo. El solo me miro divertido y ensancho mas su divin... su estúpida sonrisa. Reco-corriendo mi cuerpo y trague seco. Tuve que subir mi mirada para poder verlo a los ojos y dejarle claro que estaba molesta.-Que no se te olvide..que puedo..hacerte daño.-le dije arrastrando las palabras y una sonrisa "inocente" instalada en mi rostro. El... ¿solo suspiro?

-Jane.-nombro con su boca apenas en un susurro como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido.-Si me rió es porque... prácticamente todo el tiempo me pareces una vampira exquisita... no creo que me entiendas a si que me explico. Eres hermosa sin duda pero algo infantil a veces... ¿no te parece? Eso es lo que me da... gracia.-dijo el con su estúpida sonrisa de arrogante.-No creo saberlo todo... pero aquí la arrogante eres tu..querida.-termino de decir.

Yo lo mire con cara incrédula. ¿Como se atreve..? Decidí tranquilizarme pero aun así no pude prescindir de mirarlo por ultima vez en la noche con odio.  
Y al segundo seguir caminando. Estúpido lector de mentes... como se atreve. "Sera mejor que no leas mis pensamientos si no quieres que te torture."  
Le dije en pensamientos. Y claro...el aun seguía detrás de mi ya que su cuarto quedaba al lado mio.

-¿Y si... leo tus pensamientos? De verdad...me torturarías. Mi querida Jane.-me pregunto el muy imbécil captando mi atención de nuevo. Esta vez el perdería. ¡Oh si!

-Mira Cullen. No te creas mucho por ser quien eres. Así que mejor te quedas callado, borras esa mirada de diversión de tus ojos si sabes lo que te conviene. Y por ultimo YO no soy tu querida.-le conteste con molestia impregnada en mi voz volviendo a alzar mi mirada para ver a sus ojos dorados.

-Que yo sepa no te molesta que Aro... te diga así.-me contesto el entre dientes borrando la diversión en sus ojos y mirándome con rencor. ¿Que le pasaba? Eso era... celos.. no.

-Aro me puede decir así cuantas veces el quiera. Ademas como el dijo "Soy su diamante."-le conteste ahora si con arrogancia. Vale lo admito soy arrogante. ¿Algún problema? No, verdad.

-Pero no...le perteneces.-me contesto algo así..con cólera. No, si este Cullen tenia que ser el raro de la familia. Nada de lo que yo piense hacia el podría ser lógico... porque el para mi equivale a todo menos lo lógico. Le iba a contestar con todo lo que tenia pero se me adelanto.

-Dime algo. ¿De verdad me torturarías?-me pregunto el con una ceja alzada y mirándome con sus ojos color dorado. Que eran tan hermoso y... ¡demonios!

De la nada sin verlo venir se acerco a mi los pocos pasos que quedaban entre nosotros y me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. No sin dejar pasar que me subió del suelo.. ya que soy mas baja que el por mucho. No... importa puedo ser igual de letal. Pero no puedo evitar perderme en esos ojos.

-Jane.-dijo en un susurro mi nombre escuchándose demasiado tentador en sus labios y aun su mirada en mis ojos. Sentí que perdía el control y que el podía poseerme nada mas con sus ojos.-No me contestas. Hum... creo que... decidiré... por ti.-siguió hablando en un susurro arrastrando las palabras.-Y... ya que no te... molesta que lea... probare... otra cosa.-continuo diciendo con su voz de ángel tentador. No podía moverme estaba congelada en sus brazos. Y sus caricias inexistentes me torturaba. Jaj. Irónico, el era el torturador.

.

.

Sin mas me BESO...y como no...yo le devolví el beso. Pasaron segundos...tal vez largos minutos ya que no necesitábamos aire. El me besaba y yo lo besaba. Nuestros alientos entre mezclados y lenguas enredadas. El era tan exquisito...ahora mi única prioridad definitivamente era besar lo que mas pudiera de esa boca. Pero claro...cada beso llega a su fin. Hum...que delicioso es.

El se separo de mi lentamente y me bajo pero aun seguía mirándome a los ojos.

-Vas a tener que hablar con...Aro.-me dijo el con su sonrisa torcida, yo solo lo mire con confusión.-Si quieres...que te bese y...te...ame como se debe. Hum. Tendrás que decirle a Aro que te deje de decir "Mi diamante" aunque sea de una forma paternal. Ya que yo soy el único que puede decirte "Mi Diamante" o en todo caso "Mía".-termino de decirme después de esos largos segundos que se hicieron eternos para mi. Me dedico una ultima sonrisa y sus ojos demostraron diversión, cariño y deseo. Me beso la frente y se fue.

Simple y llanamente se fue. Dejándome allí en medio del pasillo que va a dirección a nuestros dormitorios. Dejándome estática y con deseos de mas. Así que en realidad me atormentaba la cabeza sin necesidad porque el me correspondía. Si, lo odio por amarlo tanto así. Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Aro.

TIENE que dejar de decir la palabra "MÍA". Que posesivos pueden a llegar a ser los hombres. Eso no importa ahora...ya luego Edward se enterara como tiene que amarse a Jane Vulturi. Jaj...-una sonrisa traviesa se instalo en mis labios-...aunque no se si podre...perdiendo siempre en sus ojos. Como sea...ah si...lo importante.

-¡...Aro...!

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**¿¡Reviews!**_

_(No cuestan nada y hacen que mi musa se alegre. LOL)_

_._

_._


End file.
